harassment_problemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harassment Solutions
Hey there! This a page entirely dedicated to help ''YOU ''your bullying, and some solutions that hopefully will help solve it. Please don't get mad if the solution didn't work, we try our best to help everyone out there with it. Feel free to add any solutions you found helpful to this. (Don't add inappropriate things like beating the bully up and bullying them back.) Bullies are difficult to deal with, but once you understand the rogue's gallery of them, it is quite a bit easier. = Steps Verbal bullies ' The most common form.' These bullies often use hurtful accusations and mean-spirited taunts. They are in almost all grade levels, but can appear in as early as preschool. Ignoring and small comebacks work perfectly. These bullies will only get physically violent with you if you allow them to. = # Backstabbers ' # '- most common in girls, not a threat. These bullies will act as if they are nice and kind, invite you over, ask to share lockers, but will suddenly turn evil and take you by surprise. Most common in middle school and up. Be aware and watch your back. Reject their offers, (kindly) say ,"No, thanks" if they offer to help. # Physical bullies # ' - very severe.' These bullies solve their problems by punching/kicking. They have likely built a reputation at their school for being aggressive, and sometimes travel in groups of others like themselves. Physical bullies in elementary school cannot do much to harm you, but in middle school and high school, they can be threatening. Do not attempt to fight them, because high school bullies of this type can be very dangerous, with some even having concealed knives. Contacting an authority can result in the physical bully getting suspended or expelled, which makes them easy to deal with. # Thief bullies ' # '- very severe. These bullies will steal anything that they want and can get their hands on. They are easily found in middle school and high school. They can steal pencils, pens, bookmarks, tools, money, jewelry, and even lunches. To stop them, don't bring money or jewelry to school, don't leave pencils loose, and keep your lunchbox away from them. # Non-verbal bullies # ' - not a threat.' These are the bullies who are the most immature, because they make faces at you, stick their tongue out at you, and stomp around when they do not get their way. This type of bully appears only in kindergarten through 3rd grade, mostly because young bullies of this kind will learn many other, more effective ways to harm their fellow students both psychologically and physically. # Combination bullies # ' - dangerous threat- These bullies are backstabbers and physical bullies combined.' They may talk sweetly around you, but when you go away, they will talk about you, and possibly even hurt other students with their fists and words. These bullies harm your reputation more than anything else. Do not agree to be their friend, because you will look terrible for it. # 7 Cyberbullies ' # '- dangerous threat- This type of bully is very hard to deal with. A cyberbully will typically harass you at school, and then harass you online after school. It is this type of bully that is being focused on the most in the media, and some of these bullies have been responsible for suicides. Do not let the harassment escalate to that point. If you know who is harassing you online, report them to an authority at your school, or if the harassment is bad enough, to the law. After being caught, it is likely that the bully will be expelled, and in some states, they could be legally accountable for their actions. Tips * Learn how to fight. If you ever get into a situation where you cannot simply back out or run away, you need to defend yourself * Even though bullies may terrorize you, never let them get enough control over your mind to make you ponder harming yourself. You can and will make it through your situation. * Being alone drastically increases your chance of being bullied. If you are a "loner," try to adopt truly helpful friends. * Comebacks to bullies will only cause more distress. Warnings * Do not be a bully yourself. In addition, psychologists have found that those who are "neutral bystanders" (people that witness a wrong action, but do nothing) are essentially aiding the bully with emotional support. Do not do this; always speak up and get help for the victim when you see bullying. * Never show weakness or fear in front of a bully, because this drives them on. * Dealing with bullies on your own is the wrong plan, and if no authority member at school will help you, always consult your parents. There is never such a thing as being too old to need the help of parents, and despite what you may think, they will push the school into taking action against the person who is bullying you.